


Wit and Grit

by KairaElffish



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Abroad, Bound, Broken Bones, Capture, Clay Spenser Whump, Concussions, Fever, Gen, Hurt Clay Spenser, Hurt Jason Hayes, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Jason Hayes Whump, Papa Bear Hayes, Protective Jason Hayes, Team as Family, Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2020, collared, shackled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaElffish/pseuds/KairaElffish
Summary: The kid wasn't even aware of the boundary he was crossing when the mewling whimper wrenched itself from his chest. Jason swallowed as he gathered his youngest operator into a cradling embrace. Things were going to be alright... they had to be.ORWhen an operation goes sideways Jason finds himself held captive with Clay. Set in early season 1.
Comments: 87
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I'm dipping my toe in the fandom and trying my hand at whump. Hope you enjoy!

Jason Hayes squinted as he clawed his way back to awareness. He was sluggish in his realization that things were not as they should be. _What the hell?_ His cheek was pressed against the dusty ground, wrists tied behind his back and throbbing dully. Rough hands abruptly jerked him upright and he had to fight the snarl that threatened to rise at being manhandled. Whomever the hands belonged to seemed to have caught onto his change in disposition though and a chittering, _tssk_ , sounded from behind him.

"I hope you're not as foul mannered as your companion." The words were thick with an accent that Jason couldn't place. _Companion?_ The master chief's brow furrowed.

The last thing he could remember was Spenser giving him a cheeky grin as the younger man slipped through a window. The pair had split off from the rest of the team to inspect an odd disturbance in the dirt around an adjacent building. He'd left the straps with Sonny, Trent, Brock and Ray.

_Ray? Sonny? Brock? Clay? Trent?_ A pit formed in his stomach as a shuffle of footsteps sounded outside of his cell. A smack whipped his head to the side and Jason gritted his teeth before raising his eyes to meet those of his captor. He'd seen dark eyes before, had seen eyes of all shades and colors but these… these were black and dead inside. "…man is most uncooperative. I thought I'd give the two of you a chance to catch up before I return." Broad fingers were gripping his chin and forcing Jason to look up. "No sleeping."

Hayes could sense the man retreat as the cell door creaked open. There was a muffled curse, stumbling footsteps and then a thud as whoever they had brought in was thrown to the ground. An irrational voice in his head told him not to look, that if he didn't see who was with him then they weren't really here. He ignored it, eyes lifting to find a mop of blonde hair sitting across from him. _Clay_ , the name supplied itself and Jason felt his heart sink. Of all the men to wind up in this situation… _the kid is still new to Bravo._

The older seal waited until the voices of their captors faded down the tunnel before studying his operator. Spenser was hunched awkwardly with his ankles bound in a manner that forced him to keep his knees bent. No wonder it had sounded like he had trouble walking earlier. An uneasy grin was plastered to his youngest operator's face as their eyes met.

"You good?" The question sounded dumb as it left his mouth but Jason needed to know.

"Uh, I think?" The reply was uncertain as Clay shifted his legs. "Bound pretty tight. Guess they didn't appreciate my inability to accept being handled like cargo." His face twisted as he pulled at his arms, "Wrists burn boss but they'll be fine."

Jason allowed a brow to raise in relief. "You remember where we are?"

"Nigeria, at least we were. Not sure if we're still there." The kid chewed on his bottom lip as he answered. "You doing alright boss?"

"I'm fine." The words were automatic and Hayes almost snorted when the kid raised a brow in disbelief. "I'm a little stiff and I've got a minor headache." The admission was mumbled as Spenser started to scooch his way closer. The other man's progress was slow and Jason narrowed his eyes. The binding around Spenser's ankles looked off with its rusty color. It wasn't until the kid was within reaching distance that his brain supplied the reason. _Barbed wire_ , _who the hell uses barbed wire as a binding?_ The seal felt his stomach sink with the realization that their captors must have used it to bind his companion's wrists as well.

There was an amused huff from Clay as blue eyes roved over Jason; "Guess they don't consider you much of a flight risk."

The observation made Hayes frown before he sluggishly started to tug on his own bonds. _Rope_ , the material rubbed against his wrists but lacked the spikes of barbed wire. "You say anything?" The question was terse as Jason wiggled his fingers. Movement and feeling were still good for the most part.

"Just that they weren't very attractive." The answer was flippant and a pregnant pause hung between the operators before Clay spoke up again. "You think… you think… how did they know where to intercept us?"

_You think the others are alright?_ The half-spoken question hung heavy in the air and Jason felt his stomach twist. "We'll be out of here in no time kid. Just have to give others a moment to figure out what the hell happened." _What had happened?_ The lapse of memory was disturbing and Jason did his best to mask his unease. "Pretty sure they made it to exfil with the straps."

If Clay was dissatisfied with the answer he betrayed nothing in his expression.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support you've already shown and the warm welcome into the fandom! I've done my best to respond to every comment and will continue to do so.
> 
> A brief warning for those who are triggered by human trafficking and drug use; both subjects will be coming up in the story and one is alluded to in this chapter.

Not a word was uttered on the helicopter as the team stewed in frustration. The two straps that had accompanied Bravo on the mission were huddled miserably in the middle and if Ray wasn't so preoccupied with thoughts of the missing Bravo members he would have tried to reassure them.

_"Take the others and get to the exfil." Hayes had looked at his watch before adding, "if we don't join you within the hour then I want you to return to base with the cargo."_

_"Brass aren't going to like us deviating from the plan." The protest had left him before he could stop it. "Maybe Sonny or I could come with you and Spenser for additional back up?"_

_"No. I want the rest of the team with the straps and their intel from the drone." Jason had offered a reassuring shoulder pat, "This shouldn't take long."_

_There hadn't been time to argue the case further, not with Bravo Six already making a move towards the doorway._

_"Case of beer if Goldilocks is wrong." The quip came from Sonny as they watched the pair disappear around a corner._

A nudge to his shoulder shook the sniper from his thoughts and he glanced up to see Brock peering down at him. There was worry in the handler's eyes as the helicopter landed. "We'll find them," Ray reassured him. "We're not going home until we do."

\-----WaG---WaG---WaG-----

When Amobi had decided to excavate near a desolate village he had thought it would be untraceable. The small group of people that lived in the area had no cars or cell phones and led a hard-working yet simple life. There had been no disturbance from them as he made his tunnels and transported the materials needed to turn them into holding cells. If they heard the screams of the frantic cargo then they paid no attention to them. It was perfect, or rather, it had been until the drone plummeted out of the sky.

The moment it had landed he began packing the few items he'd brought with him. He traveled lightly, this was just a temporary place after all. Product would be shipped in and sorted at this location before being moved across the country to various other camps. Then the Americans came, so uniform and precise in their operation that he had been lulled into thinking they didn't know he was there. That they were only in the country for their drone and had no clue about his existence. He'd been spreading dirt around the inside of the building when one of the Americans glided through the window.

_And now, now I am stuck in this clusterfuck,_ a snarl left his throat as he strode through the winding hallways of the tunnel. _Had the Americans been flying the drone to spy on him? Why would they be watching him in the first place?_ The questions left a pit in Amobi's stomach that needed filling. He would get his answers and protect his business operation in the process. The Nigerian rounded the corner, and with a snap of his fingers, the men positioned at the doorway fell into place behind him. "It is time to move them, do whatever you need to." He waved his men in, "I'll be waiting with the truck. Make sure there won't be any escape attempts."

\-----WaG---WaG---WaG-----

When Clay had been going through the SERE training he'd had the crutch of knowing he wouldn't purposefully be crippled or killed. He'd also had a cover story that he could cling to. This time though.... this was real, he had no cover story and he was with a companion. If he hadn't seen the strange marks in the dirt or heard the muffled shuffling inside one of the buildings they wouldn't be here. If he hadn't insisted on checking to see what or who it was then they'd both be headed home by now.

"First time getting captured a case of beer?" The words were weak as they left his mouth but elicited an amused huff nonetheless.

"Pretty sure that's a case of beer per team member." Hayes' voice sounded off and Spenser leaned forward in an attempt to get a better look at his leader's face.

An ugly bruise was starting to form along the other Seal's hairline with blood seeping from a cut in the center. _Concussion_ , the realization made Clay shift uneasily. "You doi-" he didn't have the chance to finish the sentence when a trio of men strode into view. _Don't give away any potential weaknesses,_ the cell door clanged open and Clay felt his leader stiffen beside him. His jaw worked silently when his boss was forced to his feet and observed the way the man's face paled at the sudden change in elevation. _Minor headache_ , the words left a bitter feeling in the pit of his stomach now. A minor headache wouldn't leave his leader gray-faced and swaying.

"We are leaving," the statement was harsh as one of the men leaned down and sawed through the rope that bound Jason's legs together. "Either you walk or we drag you," dark eyes flicked down to Clay before the man crouched in front of the rookie. "You don't need help, do you?"

The question left Clay jutting his head up in response. The man knew damned well that Spenser wouldn't even be able to get to his feet with the way his legs were restrained. He was about to snark something in response, mouth opening and everything, when a tugging around his ankles lit his world up with unexpected pain. What little healing had started was viciously ripped open as the embedded wire was ripped from his flesh. Clay clenched his jaw shut, eyes burning while the man worked. The barbed wire was discarded to the side and Spenser did his best to not be transfixed by the small pieces of flesh that clung to the barbs. Hands gripped his arms, hauling him to his feet and he swayed unsteadily on deadened legs. He felt Hayes' eyes on him and Clay forced his shoulders to square as he took a hesitant step forward. Movement was uncomfortable at best but once the blood flow returned to normal he should be decently mobile. _Could be worse_ , the voice sounded suspiciously like his father's as he shuffled down the dirt tunnel. Voices and hushed sobs would occasionally echo through the hallways and the hairs on the back of his neck were left standing.

\-----WaG---WaG---WaG-----

_They were being moved,_ the fact managed to push its way past the rising nausea as Hayes stumbled to a stop. His rookie was in front of him, the kid's body suddenly going rigid at the sight of something. Jason cautiously lifted his eyes and felt his brow furrow when he was met with the sight of cargo vans. Multiple. The doors to the back of theirs were pulled open and then a sharp pressure in the small of his back forced him to bump into Clay. There was a surprised grunt from the younger man as the collision staggered him and Jason felt his brow furrow even more. A simple bumping shouldn't have left the kid splay-legged and attempting to stay on his feet.

"He's too mobile." That deep voice from earlier was back. "Fix it."

_Who was too mobile?_ Jason braced himself for any incoming blows but they never landed. There was a sharp crack and a hitched breath with a reluctant groan before the kid went down in front of him. _Went down hard_ , his concern for his operator screamed at him to check the damage but logic won out. Showing his concern would only serve to paint a target on Spenser's back as a weak link. Another, more impatient, shove left his head spinning and Jason complied; _get in._ He was just gathering himself to acquiesce when he was shoved. The rough landing jarred him and bile quickly rose, _get a grip_. Jason Hayes almost conquered the urge to vomit when his sniper was sent sprawling beside him. _God_ , the way the kid's lower left leg flopped sent him over the edge and the master chief was left heaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, the boys are in quite the pickle aren't they?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm blown away by the support! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The van was partitioned directly behind the driver's seat and it was one of the few blessings that Clay could count as he reluctantly lowered his guard. He could hear Hayes retching beside him and the smell wafted unpleasantly through the air. The other, undoubtedly selfish, blessing was that he wasn't alone. _He wasn't alone_ , he clung to the fact like a life raft as the van started and vibrations of the engine carried through his body. Something warm and solid nudged up against his side and Spenser's eyes flew open only to be greeted with an inky black canvas.

"It's just me." The slurred voice was trying to be reassuring as the owner pressed even closer. "Trying to keep you from moving too much."

The explanation made sense but the only answer that Clay could muster was a grunt. He was glad that his boss couldn't see how pale his face was getting, that his jaw was clenched tight enough to crack a nut and his hands were clenching his undershirt. _This is only the beginning_ , he forced himself to focus on deep breaths. Panicking now would only serve to get them killed sooner. "Guess..." his words came to an abrupt halt as the vehicle skittered over a bump, "g..guess we're going on a road trip. Pack any games?"

"Sorry, forgot that bag." The answer was clipped and a hand pawed at the sniper's chest. It stopped when it felt what it was searching for, fingers tangling into the fabric.

The fact that Jason Hayes was quite literally clutching at his shirt sent a wave of terror through the young sniper. Jason Hayes didn't get phased, not while they were still out in the field. "Right here boss." The words were quiet and stretched into a long moment of silence before Spenser realized that his boss might be under the impression that he was blind. "They shut the lights off on us," the fingers gripping his shirt loosened somewhat, "how rude of them." He could feel some of the tension start to drain out of the body next to him. "Kind of wanted the scenic view," he was starting to babble, he knew but did nothing to stop it. "How bad off are you really?" The rigidness returned and for a moment Clay wondered if he'd crossed a line.

"I'm not sure." The admission sounded forced as if Hayes didn't like admitting to feeling off. "They must've cracked me a good one when they got the drop on us."

Another nasty jolt from the van left Clay seeing stars while his stomach flipped and an acrid taste crawled into his mouth. _No,_ he nearly snarled as he forced himself to swallow. He would need what little food was left in his system to help sustain him. His nostrils flared as he desperately inhaled and _damn, did he need fresh air._ It was nearly overpowering and he had to fight the urge to sit up.

_Breathe in_ , his chest filled obediently, _and let it out. Slowly._ He wasn't sure how long he repeated the mantra, eyes fixated blankly at the darkness that surrounded him. He could feel Jason breathing in rhythm with him, their sides pressed together in a silent show of support. The older man had gone quiet, fingers relaxing their grip on the strap of Clay's tank completely. Spenser chewed on the inside of his cheek in an absentminded worry. People with concussions weren't supposed to sleep, right? He could wake Jason and yet... who knew when he'd get another chance to sleep?

* * *

Food sat forgotten in the corner of the makeshift office as Mandy Ellis combed through all of the information on the area that she had gathered before sending Bravo Team in. There was nothing, _absolutely nothing_ , that hinted there was an organized party in the vicinity of where the drone had gone down. Her scouts had reported that the village seemed oblivious to the presence of the tech and no vehicles had recently traveled through the area. She could feel Blackburn's eyes constantly watching, silently hoping that her search would provide him with the information he needed to find his men.

He had offered to help only for Ellis to uncharacteristically tell him to, "Get the fuck out of the way." The intelligence agent had felt a brief flash of regret before she shoved the feeling aside. She could make it up to him with a few drinks after they brought home Bravo One and Six. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on the small cluster of decrepit buildings at the fringes of the village.

"Pull up the map of the area around the village and river." The images sprang onto the screen.

"Huh," the sound was soft as Davis came to stop next to her friend. "I don't understand why the village uses this path to get to the river when it would be shorter to cut through that cluster of buildings."

It was clear that the villagers had been using the route at some point, the faded remnants of a path just barely visible from the satellite image. Mandy moved closer to the screen, "so why did they stop?" _Why would they quit using a route they had surely used for years?_ "Are there any reports of animal attacks in the area or unprecedented flooding?"

The question set Davis in motion, her fingers flying as she typed away at the computer's keyboard. "No," her brow furrowed, "wait. There's one report of a body being found along the road that leads to the village but nobody could say what killed the victim. The only information is that the woman wasn't from any of the local peoples."

Ellis paused her eyes fixating on the brief blurb of a report. "We need to know who she was and why she was there then."

* * *

It was impossible to tell how much time had passed when Jason clawed his way back to consciousness with the name of his wife heavy on his tongue. He'd been so sure she was the person fidgeting beside him and he had woken with the intention of grousing at her to cut it out. Then the darkness registered and the scolding died even as he opened his mouth to deliver it. _Something is_ _different,_ the realization ate at him as he tried to figure out what.

Someone was fumbling with his fingers, trying to unhook them from the strap of fabric they were wound around. "...to the other side." The demand was breathy and urgent. Then hands were shoving along his shoulder and side without as much force as they should have been able to apply. Hayes grunted in annoyance before carefully inching away. Something goopy and cold met his palm as he put it down and he withdrew with a disgusted noise. _Vomit_ , his brain supplied as he processed the texture. He blinked in confusion. _Who's?_

"Jason!" His name was hissed from across the floor as doors slammed and unfamiliar and muffled voices circled around his position. His head throbbed as he forced himself to sit up and awareness slowly continued to fill in the missing pieces of information for him. He must have passed out at some point while being transported and for whatever reason he hadn't been woken up.

He blinked again only to be blinded by a sudden light when he reopened his eyes and he shivered in response to the pain that ricocheted through his head. There was a muffled yelp from his sniper and Jason didn't have time to react before hands were wrapping around his own arms. Something was thrown over his head before his eyes could readjust to the brightness and he cursed. His bare feet scrabbled along the ground as he was dragged and Jason focused on the texture. _Tile?_ A door creaked open and the texture changed to something rougher. He winced and attempted to support his own weight to avoid damaging his soles. Another creak, a disturbing rattle of chains and then something cold encircled his neck with a heavy click as a latch locked. 

Jason's chest heaved as he realized that he had been collared and tied up like a wayward dog. Rough hands gripped his wrists, there was the sound of a blade sawing through the rope and then his arms were free. He couldn't help the groan as his stiff muscles were forced to move from the position they'd been locked in for... _how long?_ Surely it had been hours. A firm weight forced his legs to buckle and then he was kneeling as his ankles were hobbled.

The sack was yanked clear of his head and Jason's eyes flicked about as he took in his new surroundings. It seemed as though they had been transported into a more established location, the walls and floors made of concrete streaked with blood and years of dirt. Fury welled up within him as he watched his captors jerk his brother's broken leg around to an unnatural angle before snapping a shackle around the ankle. The kid didn't make a sound, head lolling on the ground as he was manhandled.

One of the men turned away from Clay with an ugly sneer as he faced Jason. "See in morning." The man's English was broken as he lifted a hand to pat Hayes on the cheek and then he was gone.

_See you in the morning_ , the promise sent a shiver down Jason's spine as he dragged himself as close to his operator as his chains would allow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we enter Whumptober... how fitting, right?
> 
> _Kidnapped, collars, broken bones, disorientation, concussion and shackled_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support! This chapter is slightly longer, enjoy :)

Oddly enough it was the quietness around him that disturbed Jason the most as he readjusted his position for what to had to have been the umpteenth time. There was a low groan as Spenser started to come to and Jason didn't envy the kid. Any movement would most likely result in pain with the way the kid's lower leg was twisted so that the calf was nearly touching calf. _At least it isn't the femur_ , the attempt to reassure himself fell flat as his sniper's fingers fisted together and Clay attempted to sit up. "I wouldn't move if I were you." His warning was ignored and Jason frowned before he flattened out and managed to tangle the tips of his fingers in Spenser's hair. It was awkward at best and Hayes was relieved when it garnered the kid's attention. "Don't move, your leg is broken pretty badly."

"Any demands?" The question was short and to the point as Clay managed to successfully sit up. He let out a hiss at the sight of his leg before his breathing turned rapid.

Jason swallowed and a strange yearning to reach out and touch his operator bloomed to life. "Easy," the word was nearly growled and he winced as the kid's head snapped around. "Spenser, hey, eyes on me." He waited until Clay's eyes flicked up to meet his. They were blown wide with panic and hazed by pain. "We'll get that fixed up in no time and no, not yet." He wasn't sure how he ought to feel about the lack of contact from their captors.

The minutes that drifted by were long as neither man spoke and Jason found himself drifting to thoughts of his family. He wondered if Alana was making dinner while Mikey told her about his day. Emma would be at the kitchen table as she flipped through her homework. Did they know he was missing? He hoped not, they had enough to worry about at home. The scuffing of boots pulled Hayes away from the serene image he had painted in his mind as he refocused his vision on the door to their cell. He was caught entirely by surprise when the chains around his ankles began to pull him back to his side of the cell, _what the fuck?_ Then his neck was pulled backward and he realized that the setup was more detailed than he had thought. _Retractable chains?_ Why would these people need retractable chains? The pull didn't stop until Jason's back was flush against the wall.

"That looks painful," the deep voice from their previous encounters observed with a fake air of concern. The man's attention was on Clay as he knelt next to the younger man.

"Yeah," Jason's tone was hard, "not a fan of getting knocked in the head." It was hard not to feel a small bit of satisfaction as the deadened eyes focused on him. He fought the urge to tense as one of the other men walked towards him and a large hand tilted Jason's head up. A thumb flitted over the bruise on the master chief's forehead and Jason gritted his teeth at the pressure. A sudden cry jerked his attention back to the leader of the men and his feet fought to get underneath him when he realized what the man had done. Spenser's leg was stretched out straight in front of the kid as a booted foot nudged along the shin.

"Two can play at the distraction game." There was a touch of amusement to the voice now. The foot pressed down with an audible crunch that left Clay heaving. "Sorry, must have lost my footing." A towel was brought to the man and he carefully cleaned the vomit from Spenser's chin. "None of that now, not before we've been properly introduced." The hand patted the operator's knee in mock friendliness, "I am most curious as to who the two of you are and why you came knocking on my door. What's your name?"

Jason tensed at the question he had known would inevitably come. His ears had to strain to hear the rasped, "fuck off," that came from his rookie. _That's my kid_ , fondness surged over him even as dread began to rise. A resounding slap seemed to echo in the room as Clay's head snapped to the side and the younger man spat out a mouthful of blood.

"I was hoping we could be civil about this but you seem to be typical Americans." There was a sigh as the man stood. "I'm not an ungracious host, I do allow my captives to change positions to avoid cramping and sores." There was a flick of his hand and the two men grabbed Clay by the arms. The sniper's face blanched as he was forced to his feet and manacles were clasped over his wrists. The chains were drawn taught until the men weren't needed to hold the seal upright. "Now, my name is Amobi. What is yours?"

* * *

Amobi kept a careful eye on the man chained across from him with a sense of smugness. Fury was emanating from the older of his two captives as he approached him. "This is a rather simple question, I thought I was being generous in starting with it." His shoulders lifted into a shrug. "Perhaps I should just cut to the chase and ask you what I really want to know." He gestured back to the lame captive, "I do need him aware and wasting that awareness would be unproductive."

That seemed to have hit a nerve as a stillness settled over his prey before a short, "Davis" was barked out.

A smile curled the Nigerian's lips and he patted the man on the cheek. "See? Not so difficult." Amobi nodded curtly and a small pitcher of water was brought into the cell. "You've earned yourself some water. Continue to cooperate and you might get food." He turned his back on Davis and pointed at his unnamed captive. "What is his name?" It didn't escape his notice when the man in question made eye contact with Davis as if he was asking permission to speak. He didn't miss how Davis seemed to soften his eyes for the briefest of moments either.

"Ash. Name is Ash." The kid was looking at the ground with an air of defeat.

"Good boy," Amobi closed the distance between himself and Ash. "That leg looks a mess, let's take a peek, shall we?" He didn't wait for an answer before his fingers unbuttoned the kid's pants and unzipped the fly. The body in front of him went rigid and Amobi grabbed the man's chin so that he could peer into his eyes. The blue was glazing over as Ash attempted to distance himself and a soft laugh was pulled from the Nigerian's throat. He wasn't interested in that but he let the fear linger before yanking the pants down. The kid was starting to tremble now, the shivers faint as Amobi worked the fabric over the man's thighs. The manacle would be in the way and he unlocked it with a frown. He didn't miss the flinch from his target at the metallic thud that sounded when the metal hit the ground.

The handiwork of his men came fully into view as the pants were discarded to the side. An ugly mass of swollen bruising adorned the middle of the kid's shin and when he cupped his hand around the knot he felt a faint heat radiate from it. "You should get that looked at, no?" There was the faintest of whimpers as he pressed harder against the lump in an attempt to see if there was more than one break in the area. The leg jerked away before he could finish the assessment. "I can't have either of you getting dehydrated, I'll need to be able to understand you speak." He waved in the vicinity of the water. "I have some other matters to attend to. In the meantime, I hope you'll realize that cooperating is in your best interest."

A snap of his fingers as he left the room sent both men sagging or crashing to the ground as the chains went lax. The guttural moan that followed him left a smile on his lips.

* * *

Clay wasn't sure why his father's name was the first thing that had come to mind when the question had been directed at him. He hadn't had much time to think about it before hands were fumbling at his pants and panic nearly overwhelmed him. He hadn't dared look at his master chief and fixated his gaze on the ceiling instead. His briefs were left alone and the smallest tendril of relief unfurled itself in his stomach. The muscles in his jaw had cramped from clenching so hard when rough fingers poked at the site around the break in his leg. Even that hadn't been enough to prevent a whimper from escaping as his eyes burned. Then the pressure grew and he didn't think before jerking his leg away from it while his heart continued to hammer in his chest.

Then the chains holding him up had gone slack and he dropped. Bile rose up once more and he gagged on the taste as it spilled from his lips. He didn't have the energy to turn to the side and the vomit soaked through the front of his shirt. _Breathe in, hold... one, two, three._ He did his best to follow the instructions of the voice in his head, _exhale slowly._ A gentle touch had him open his eyes blearily but he was too exhausted to try to move away from it. The hands were surprisingly gentle as they wiped at his chest with some kind of fabric. _My pants_ , his brain supplied. It was the only thing he could think of as he allowed himself to sink into the figure behind him. "... straighten it out a little. Hang in there buddy." The words left him frowning and he had just begun to process them when his injured leg was moved and he started to heave again in response.

* * *

"Easy," he did his best to sound soothing as he watched his operator start to heave once more. Nothing came up though and Jason wasn't sure if he ought to be relieved by that. "You're okay Spenser, I've got you." The kid wasn't even aware of the boundary he was crossing when the mewling whimper wrenched itself from his chest. Jason swallowed as he gathered his youngest operator into a cradling embrace. Things were going to be alright... they had to be. The team would find them and they'd both recover. Hayes rocked gently as he rubbed Clay's chest soothingly and ignored the dampness of the fabric.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank the lovely DanceMagic for being my sounding board and helping me keep Mandy in character <3

Dark circles marred the skin under her eyes as Mandy Ellis thumbed through what little paperwork her liaison had managed to supply her with. Her body was starting to shut itself down due to exhaustion and she was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. Davis and Blackburn had both tried to talk her into at least eating something of substance but she had waved them off. The bars she had brought with her would be enough for now and they could be munched on absentmindedly while she worked. There was a shuffle of footsteps and Mandy looked up to find Trent staring at her with a plate of food and Gatorade. The medic's eyes were surprisingly soft as he set the drink on the table in front of her. He managed to snatch the paperwork from her before she could even start to form a protest and she gawked at him. 

"You're going to eat real food and drink something other than that damn coffee." Trent was staring pointedly at her hands as he sat down in one of the folding chairs across the table. He settled into it and his eyes never left her. "Eat up."

Her eyes closed and her jaw worked as she inhaled for patience before her stomach rumbled loudly. _Traitor_ , the thought was vicious even as she sat down and started to spear the food with a fork. "I can eat and work at the same time." Her free hand shot out and motioned for him to return her intel. "And give me back my coffee."

"Don't think I will." The answer was stern as Sawyer watched her intently. If Mandy didn't know any better she could have sworn there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Maybe some time away from it will clear your mind." The medic shot a dirty look at her coffee mug. "And you're going to have one hell of a caffeine crash."

She frowned before she sipped at the Gatorade and shoveled the food into her mouth. The faster she ate it meant the sooner she could return to scrutinizing her work. Her patience only lasted until half the plate was gone before she whipped her hand back out. "Give it, now." An eyebrow was raised by the operator and Mandy sighed before adding, "Please. It's already been two and a half days since we... since they went missing. I need to find out what happened."

That seemed to appease Trent because the man stood and held out the file. "Get some sleep in a few hours Ellis. A muddled mind won't help anyone."

* * *

Jason's butt, legs, and feet were numb as he tried to shift under his rookie. The minute movement was enough to leave the kid with a white-knuckled grasp on the master chief's shirt and Hayes stilled almost immediately. It was getting increasingly more difficult to keep track of time and the actions of their host were leaving him far more alarmed than he cared to admit. Since the initial interrogation, the two seals had been left alone; the door to the cell only opening to deposit as a small basin of water complete with a washcloth and a large plate of food. Hayes had stiffened when one of the men strode up to the pair and pointed at the water pitcher before he had cupped his hands and pretended to sip. _Drink_. Jason had growled in response and he hadn't relaxed until well after the man left.

"Alright kid," he didn't notice that his knuckles were rubbing gently along Spenser's sternum as he spoke, "I'm gonna set you down so that I can get the stuff they left us." This time he ignored the pull at his shirt as he carefully began to disentangle himself from the other man. For someone deadset on being independent, the sniper was incredibly clingy when he was in pain. "Hey!" The word was barked, "let go." The grip loosened but didn't release the fabric completely and Jason had to free it from the kid's grasp. It wouldn't be a longshot to assume the other man's joints were just as stiff as his own.

It took a few minutes for his legs to restore circulation and Jason hissed as the limbs tingled back to life. A concerned flick of the eyes from Spenser had him waving the kid off though and Hayes cautiously started to clamber to his feet. It was awkward, his legs clumsy as they supported his weight, but he managed to hobble over to supplies. His chains rattled as he moved but the sound was ignored. The food looked surprisingly fresh and Jason raised the piece of bread to his nose and inhaled deeply. It didn't smell strange and they did need the fuel. He hovered indecisively before he sighed and returned to his companion. "Don't eat it yet." The warning was gruff as he set the plate and down and made his way back to the basin.

Having the chance to clean Spenser of the vomit that had splattered over the younger man would be appreciated but once again Hayes felt his stomach twist. These weren't the actions of a man who cared when he got the answers he sought... just that he got them. Captives needed to be alive to talk. The basin was surprisingly heavy and some of the water sloshed over the side but Jason managed to carry it closer to their small corner of refuge.

"We staying at the Ritz?" The question was voiced hoarsely as Clay managed to sit up.

The effort had left the kid panting and Jason narrowed his eyes, "Told you to stay still." He dipped the rag into the water before he squeezed it and crouched next to the sniper. "Let's get you cleaned up a little." The body beside him tensed and for a moment he thought Spenser was going to try and refuse to be administered to. He raised the cloth to the kid's face only to be swatted away with an annoyed slap.

"I can at least do that." The comment was borderline snippy as the cloth was grabbed with a hiss. "Besides, you need to get cleaned up as well boss. Red isn't your color."

"Quit moving your wrists," his gaze slid to the bloodied barbed wire that lay discarded on the other side of the room. Removing it from the kid's wrists had been hard on both of them and the master chief had thrown the cruel binding to the side in disgust. He was ignored and he had to fight the urge to grab his operator's arm and take the cloth away from the other man. The damp cloth dabbed at _his_ head and Jason snarled but the kid persisted. The cloth retreated, the white stained red as it dipped back into the water. It was rinsed, squeezed, and cautiously dabbing at the master chief's forehead once more. _Just let him do it,_ Jason shifted uneasily as he tried to follow the voice that sounded surprisingly like Ray's. Then the dabbing grew bolder as the cloth worked it's way to the source of the blood and he hissed at the pressure. It was only when Clay slumped tiredly that he took the cloth, "Feeling better?"

Blue eyes lazily slid open, "Well, its easier to look at you now."

_Little shit_. Hayes didn't lower himself to reply and busied himself with inspecting Clay's wrists. The skin was irritated but starting to crust over and begin the healing process. Jason chewed his lip before dipping the cloth into the water, wished that it was clean, and began to dab at the wounds. There was an initial flinch but other than that Spenser kept still. "Can't let it get infected." He was sure the kid knew that but he found himself needing to hear it. _How did Trent do this?_ Logically he knew the answer and had provided field care in the past. _Task first, emotions later_. Right, his eyes slid down his operator's body and fixated on the twisted wreck that called itself a leg. _Is he even going to be able to come back to us after this?_ The question left him shaken and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself. He was supposed to have more time to train the rookie that had wormed his way into the team. Even Sonny was starting to realize that the kid wasn't so bad. _Starting_ , the thought made him snort in amusement. Sonny still had a ways to go before he considered Spenser a true brother. He hoped his team was eating and sleeping.

"This really for us?" Clay was pawing at the bread, meat, and cheese with wide eyes.

"Yeah, guess they want to keep us alive." The observation sounded more dejected than he had intended. He let the washcloth slide into the basin as he eyed the food. "Here, I'll prepare it." Hayes pulled the plate closer and began to portion what they'd been given. Spenser was starting to tremble and Jason was quick to resume a supportive position so that the kid could relax. A soft sigh of contentment from Clay left Hayes reeling and the seal found himself frozen. It took a hard mental shake to snap him out of his stupor and a quick look told him that Spenser was close to falling asleep. "No, hey!" The kid stubbornly refused to open his eyes and only nestled himself closer to the master chief's chest. "Bravo Six!" That got his operative's attention and Spenser's eyes flicked open. "Need to eat first."

Jason raised the ramshackle sandwich he had smashed together and held it under Spenser's nose. "Come on, at least try it." _God,_ it felt like he was bartering with a sick Mikey. There was a moment of hesitation before Clay obeyed and raised a hand to grab hold of the food. _Let him do it_. Hayes frowned and wondered if he should be concerned about hearing Ray's voice. "There you go," the croon left him before he could stop it and he felt the kid tense in surprise.

"You'll see him again boss." It was hard to decipher the words, Clay's mouth full of the sandwich as he tried to reassure his boss.

"Quit talking with your mouth full and swallow." The reprimand was soft. "Don't need you choking on your food."

For once Spenser obeyed without attempting to make some sort of retort. Jason's hands moved to the kid's chest and started rubbing soothing circles as his operative managed to consume most of the food he'd been given. It was only when a soft snore sounded that he realized Clay had fallen asleep. His heart seemed to flutter at how young the other man looked and he frowned. Why the hell was he feeling so paternal?

He'd need to squash that before their captors came back but for now... for now he was willing ignore the ache in his back and resume watch over his rookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys got a brief respite in this chapter but Amobi will be back soon...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review, they feed that wonderful whump muse!


End file.
